


My Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the beginning to a NaLu series... excuse the writing, I'm kind of new to this. Anyway this is one of my favorite pairings and I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Everything

Natsu stumbled down from the steps of his bus, a slight sway in his step resulting from the exhaustion from the all-nighter he’d pulled to catch up on homework. He managed to catch a few hours of restless sleep on the bus thanks to the distance to his house, but even that wasn’t enough to invigorate him for the day. He trudged along through the school halls, his earphones vibrating in his ears as he blared music in an attempt to wake himself up, to no avail.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of familiar golden hair bouncing around. Looking over, he saw his friend Lucy emerge through the school doors, waving at him. He pulled out his earphones, shoving them into his pocket as he turned to greet her.

“Morning, Natsu!” She greeted first, walking up and grasping him in her usual morning bear-hug. He returned the hug, catching a whiff of her intoxicating perfume as he gently rested his head on her shoulder.

“Morning, Lucy.” He replied groggily as he pulled away from the embrace.

“Well, what’s got you in such a sour mood this morning?” As foul a mood as he was in, Natsu couldn’t help but chuckle as he glanced up to see that usual bubbly smile on his friend’s face.

“I pulled an all-nighter just so I could get caught up on homework,” he explained as they started heading towards class, briefly interrupted by the piercing screech of the school bell signifying it was time to start moving. “I’m so exhausted I can hardly think.”

“Are you having trouble?” Lucy inquired, concerned about Natsu. She hated to see him like this. He was usually so energetic and fun; she couldn’t bear to see him miserable like he was.

Natsu nodded wearily, “Yeah, especially in math and science.” He explained. “I have tests coming up for those tomorrow and I don’t know how I’m going to study.”

“Well I’d hate to see you fail. I’m pretty good at math and science; how about a study date?” A burning heat flushed her cheeks as she realized what she’d just said. Scrambling for words, she tried to come up with an excuse.

Natsu noticed his friend’s discomfort and couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Embarrassed, Lucy tilted her head slightly, letting her hair fall to hide her blushing cheeks“Oh you know what I mean. Do you want help or not?”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Luce.” Natsu smiled at her, only worsening her already deep blush.

“Alright class, let’s begin!”

After school ended, Natsu raced out of school, nearly knocking over anyone who stood in his way. He couldn’t wait for his and Lucy’s study date tonight. He didn’t know why, but anytime he would think about tonight his heart would race. He almost felt _nervous_ , which was completely out of character, especially when it came to hanging out with Lucy.

He shook the thought from his mind as he arrived at Lucy’s car, hopping in the passenger seat.

“So, you ready for our _study date?_ ” He exaggerated the last two words, a sly grin spreading across his face as he saw Lucy’s cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

“Oh, shut it. Just be glad I even offered to help, you little nuisance.” Annoyed as she was, she couldn’t help but grin at her friend. Just being around him lifted her spirits, for some reason more so than her other friends.

She handed over her auxiliary cord to Natsu, “Alright, you’re DJ for the ride.” She looked over at him, “Don’t disappoint me.”

He grinned, and didn’t hesitate to throw on his hard rock music as they drove off from school, burning rubber down the interstate. Natsu glanced over at his friend as they jammed to the music, his breath catching in his throat. His stomach fluttered as he watched her bob her head to the music, her melodic voice a stark contrast to the gravelly voice of the song. Realizing he was staring Natsu whipped his head back to face the road, desperately hoping she didn’t notice him.

Lucy, bobbing her head to the music, had noticed Natsu looking at her out of the corner of her eye, too focused on driving to say anything. Even though she didn’t say anything, she couldn’t help but wonder why he looked at her like that.

They eventually rounded the corner into Natsu’s neighborhood, which never ceased to amaze Lucy. Grandiose houses lined the streets, two to three story mansions that seemed capable of housing ten families. Natsu’s house was no exception.

They pulled into the grand driveway, hopping out of the car and racing up the steps to his house.

“HEY, ANYONE HOME?” Natsu bellowed, receiving no response. “Guess it’s just us.” A wave of nervousness suddenly surged through him.

“Guess so.” Lucy was unwittingly overcome with the same feeling as Natsu, her heart pounding out of her chest.

They stood there awkwardly, neither one knowing what to say to diffuse the tension.

 

Natsu was the first to speak, “You hungry?”

Lucy’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food, causing Natsu to chuckle. “Well I guess that answers that. You can head down to my room, I’ll order some pizza.”

Lucy nodded, heading down to the cellar that served as Natsu’s room. Despite the musky smell and overall damp environment, Lucy never ceased to be amazed at the sheer size of her friend’s room. The king sized bed and entertainment center barely took up half of the room, the rest serving as pure sitting space, almost a full-sized living room. She glanced over at his prized possession; a wall completely filled with shelves upon shelves of dragon statues. She found his obsession with dragons amusing, cute really.

“Alright, pizza should be here soon.” Natsu announced as he tromped down the stairs, echoes of his footsteps reverberating throughout the cellar.

“Thank the lord, I’m _starving._ ” She plopped down on the loveseat across from the TV, her back facing his bed. “So, what class do you want to start with?” She glanced up, seeing his reflection in the mirror. Her breath caught as she was greeted by the sight of Natsu, shirtless as he changed out of his school clothes. He mumbled something in response, but she was too distracted by the lean, toned body.

Her heart started to race, and she picked up nearly every detail: his toned abs, slowly hidden from her sight as he pulled on his shirt; the way his long sleeves hugged his arms, evidence of the muscle that lay underneath; his chest that peaked out of his V-neck collar… She had to remind herself to breathe. _What- what is this?_ She contemplated her pounding heart, _why am I suddenly feeling like this around him?_

“Lucy?” Natsu called out, noticing she had completely spaced out.

“Huh- what?” She shook her head, her train of thought interrupted by the sound of Natsu’s voice.

“Are you alright? You kind of spaced out there for a second.” He took a seat next to her on the couch and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, evidently worried about her.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright.” She prayed she wasn’t blushing. “So, uhm, what did you want to start with?” While she acted to be alright, she couldn’t help but notice the faint smell of his cologne, intoxicated at the scent.

Natsu withdrew his hand, although still concerned about her.

“Uh, let’s start with science. I only need help on a few things, math is the biggest problem.”

Natsu scooted closer as she pulled out her notebook, slightly pressing against her so he could see as well. Their eyes met for a split second before darting away, the two of them blushing. After regaining their composure, Lucy proceeded to teach Natsu in science.

“Oh! That makes so much more sense!” He hugged Lucy as they finished up their science session, lingering for a few seconds before slowly receding. Natsu stopped in his tracks when his eyes met Lucy’s as he pulled away from the embrace. For a second they just sat there, staring into each other’s eyes. A million things rushed through Natsu’s mind, but every single one of them was drowned out by Lucy. Without thinking, he started to lean in close…

All of a sudden there was a rap on the door as the pizza guy arrived. With a jolt Natsu shot up off the couch, leaving Lucy in a daze. The heat rushed to his face, embarrassed at what he was about to do.

“I’ll be right back,” He told her, unable to think of anything else to say. Without another word he bolted up the stairs, desperate to get out of the room for a minute.

Lucy sat on the couch, her thoughts jumbled as she tried to figure out what has just happened. _Was he… leaning in to kiss me?_ As much as she tried she couldn’t calm down her pounding heart. _No, impossible. There’s no way he’d like me of all people._ She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and pulled out her math book.

Natsu clambered down the steps, carrying the pizza and their drinks, setting them down on the coffee table. Lucy noticed another box on top of the pizza.

“What’s that?” She asked him, desperate to diffuse the tension somehow.

“Oh, I ordered a little cookie cake,” He paused, “I know they’re your favorite.”

 _So much for diffusing the tension._ “Thanks” She forced a smile in spite of herself.

They ate their pizza in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

“So, uhm, math?” Natsu eventually broke the awkward silence.

“Yeah, of course!” She got her math book and they scooted closer once again to study.

“Thank you so much Lucy! I owe you one!” Natsu thanked his friend as they finished their study session some hours later.

“Don’t mention it!” She packed up her stuff and started to head out the door.

Natsu quickly reached up and grabbed her hand in his, “Hey, wait.” He stood up to face her, “Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night.” The words gushed out of his mouth before he even realized. “t-to thank you for helping me out!” He gushed out, desperate to come up with an excuse.

Lucy blushed, giggling to herself as Natsu struggled. “That sounds lovely, Natsu. I’ll stop by around 8?” She offered.

“Sounds good.” He walked her out to her car, waving as she drove off. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he looked forward to tomorrow night.

 

Natsu raced home from school that day, looking forward to dinner with Lucy. He stormed upstairs, shouting a quick greeting to his mom and sister Wendy, and hopped into the shower. He quickly dried off and headed into his room, wrapped in just a towel. He looked at the time, seeing that they still had an hour left. Flopping onto his bed he grabbed his phone and texted Lucy.

 

Natsu: Hey Luce, where’d you wanna go tonight?

Lucy: I’m fine with wherever; you decide :)

Natsu: Mmm, alright. See ya soon

Lucy: See ya

 

He pondered for a few seconds before finally deciding on a restaurant; a nice place downtown where his family ate all the time; a waterfront place where you could reserve a couch overlooking the beach.

He dialed up the restaurant to reserve a loveseat at 8. After hanging up he headed over to his closet, spending a few minutes picking out an outfit to wear. He usually wasn’t much for fashion, but he wanted to look his best for Lucy. After yesterday, he had finally realized why he’s felt so weird around her recently. _I like Lucy._ After saying it to himself, he scolded himself for not realizing it sooner. He was determined to win her over tonight.

He finally decided on an outfit: khakis and a sweater over an oxford, throwing a coat on due to the cold. He even sprayed on his best cologne, going all out to win Lucy over. Just as he was finished getting ready, he heard the doorbell blare throughout the house as Lucy arrived.

“I got it, I got it!” He stopped his mom from answering the door, “I’m gonna be out late, don’t wait up for me!” He raced out, dragging Lucy with him.

“You ready?” he asked, beaming in excitement. He stopped as he realized how great she looked in her jeans and sweater, her hair somehow done differently even though he couldn’t place his finger on it.

“Wow.”

“What, what’s wrong?” She asked, looking herself over.

“N-nothing, you look great.”

She blushed from the compliment, “Me? I’m just wearing a sweater and jeans; you’re the one who’s all fancy.” She remarked, shivering as the cold wind whipped about them.

They rushed into the car to escape the cold. “So, where are we going?” He directed her to the restaurant, Lucy in awe of the grandeur of the place. “Oh my god, this place is so…”

“I know, right. My family and I come here all the time to eat. I even reserved us the best seat!” He beamed, dragging her inside. They were immediately seated once Natsu pulled out his family credit card, recognized instantly by the waiter.

“Ah, Mr. Dragneel, welcome back. We have your table waiting, would you like me to bring you some drinks?”

“We’ll take hot chocolate if you don’t mind.” Natsu requested, the waiter bowing out to fetch them their drinks.

“Come on, Luce.” He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her upstairs and outside to their private couch overlooking the water. The restaurant even set out a fireplace because of the cold.

“Natsu… This is…”

“Isn’t it amazing?”

All Lucy could do was nod as they sat down on the loveseat. The whole thing was just… so much for her to take in. The view over the water, accentuated by the firelight. She glanced over at Natsu, who looked radiant as ever, his face illuminated by the light of the fire.

“It’s incredible! Thank you, this is so much better than sitting at home with my boring family.” She joked, throwing her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her in response, holding her tight. The hug lingered on a little longer than normal, but neither of them made any attempt to move.

They awkwardly broke the embrace as their waiter set down their drinks on the table.

Natsu cleared his throat, blushing lightly as he sat back up straight. “You know, it’s been a while since we just hung out and talked.” He remarked.

“Yeah, it has.” She grabbed her drink and cupped her hands around the hot mug, warming herself. “So let’s catch up.”

He grinned, an idea forming in his mind. “So, is there anybody in school that you like?”

Lucy’s heart dropped as she heard the question. All hope of Natsu having feelings for her was ditched. She couldn’t believe she actually thought that he may have liked her and asked her out. Instead, he just wanted to interrogate her on her love life. A lump started to form in her throat as everything became clear.

“You bastard.” Lucy proclaimed, catching Natsu completely off guard.

“Wh-what?”

“You know, Natsu, I actually fooled myself into thinking that you invited me here on a date. I worked myself up over tonight, wondering how someone like you could actually like me. I actually thought that you liked me, Natsu.” Unable to find anything else to say, she stood up to leave.

Natsu threw out his hand to grab her wrist and pull her back to the couch.

“Natsu, please...” Her voice cracked as the tears started to fall, the cold threatening to freeze them to her face. With both hands, Natsu wiped the tears from her cheeks, cupping her face in his large, lightly calloused hands.

Time slowed for Natsu, in stark contrast to his pounding heart. Staring into her gorgeous hazel eyes, Lucy seemed to drown out everything else in the world. He could only see her beautiful golden hair framing her gorgeous face, cascading down over her shoulders. He could only hear the sound of her breath coming in short, quick gasps as she tried to hold back the sobs that were forming. He only felt her soft cheeks under his hands, and her warm breath heating his face. Even her fruity perfume drowned out all the smells that drifted in from the ocean. In that moment, she was his entire world.

Natsu threw caution to the wind, not caring about a single repercussion that may arise from his actions. Letting his hands fall around Lucy’s waist, he pulled her in close and pressed his lips against hers.  As their lips met, everything Natsu had sensed before became heightened. The fragrance radiating from her was intoxicatingly sweet; her lips were tantalizingly soft, leaving Natsu with a slight tingle on his lips as her minty chapstick rubbed off on him. He’d failed to notice her open eyes. The moment was broken by a pounding on his chest as Lucy pushed him back.

She stared at him, lost for words. “Natsu…”

“What? What did I do?” Natsu was caught off guard by Lucy’s reaction, thinking she had just been telling him that she liked him. “I thought you-“

He was cut off as Lucy threw herself into him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Without any hesitation, Natsu wrapped her up in a tight hug, bringing her in close as he leaned his head down to kiss her.

This time Lucy reciprocated the kiss, closing her eyes as she pushed against the back of his head for a deeper kiss. Just like for Natsu, time seemed to slow as Lucy’s senses focused on one thing: Natsu. Her lips glided over his lightly chapped ones, melting into a perfect blend. His warm breath mingled with the scent of his cologne, flowing over her in a dangerously intoxicating combination. She felt his tongue brush lightly against her lips, begging for permission to enter. More than happy to comply, Lucy opened her mouth up wider as they kissed, their breaths mixing as they stood there kissing like passionate lovers, neither one wanting to stop.

Natsu eventually ended the kiss, lingering as he slowly retracted his lips from hers. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. For a second they simply stood there like that, their warm breaths colliding in the frosty air as they held each other. They slowly opened their eyes in unison, gazing into each other’s eyes as they maintained the contact. For the first time in a long time, Natsu’s heart had stopped racing in Lucy’s presence.

“I love you, Lucy Heartfilia.” He stated, never more sure of anything.

“I love you, Natsu Dragneel.”


	2. Movin on Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy celebrate the fact that soon they'll be going away to college together

_“Lucy, do you think they’re going to accept me?” Natsu looked at his gorgeous girlfriend lying next to him, her deep hazel eyes meeting his, the smell of her perfume travelling to his nostrils, propelled by the frigid air blowing through the window. She scooted closer as he wrapped her arms around her to shield her from the cold._

_“Why wouldn’t they? You’re brilliant!” She told him, her voice muffled as she spoke into his shoulder._

_“I don’t know… My grades aren’t exactly on your level.” A lump formed in his throat as his mind wandered, “What if you get in and I don’t?”_

_Natsu felt a slight pressure on his chest as Lucy heaved a great sigh. She propped herself up, throwing one leg around his waist and hoisting herself up so she was sitting on him. Placing her hands on his chest, she leaned in close to make sure he was paying attention to her._

_“Listen, no matter what happens, I’ll never not love you. Whether we get into the same university or not I don’t care. We could be thousands of miles away for all I care.” Natsu felt her warm hand slide up to frame his cheek, and he brought his hand up to hold it there. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Natsu. We’ll figure it out one way or another.”_

_Natsu brought his hands up to her coat collar and pulled her down to him, pressing his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he let his fall around her waist. Natsu was enveloped in darkness as he closed his eyes, focusing only on the feel of Lucy’s soft lips blending with his, intoxicated by her sweet perfume._

_He pulled back slowly, dragging out the last kiss as long as possible. He kept his eyes closed, hugging her tighter and burying his head in the crook of her neck._

_“I love you.” He whispered, never more sure of anything in his life._

_“I love you more.”_

_Natsu soon fell asleep, soothed by the warmth of her body and the steady rise and fall of her chest as he listened to the hypnotic sound of her breathing._

Natsu reminisced over the memory as he slid the papers out of the mailbox, his hand weighted by the hefty stack of admission letters sent out by the colleges he’d applied to. With a sigh, he walked inside and sat down on the couch, taking a seat next to Lucy.

He glanced over at his girlfriend, who met him with a reassuring nod. He filtered through the stack of envelopes, setting aside the one he was most anxious about: Magnolia University. They had already opened Lucy’s acceptance letters yesterday, and she was accepted. They’d been talking about college nearly the entire year: they would finally be free! Natsu, however, was anxious about getting into MU. He wanted so desperately to go to college with Lucy; he couldn’t imagine doing anything else.

His train of thought was interrupted as he felt Lucy’s hand on his shoulder, reassuring him and urging him on. One by one, he opened the letters, his heart racing with each crinkle of the paper as he opened them. _Accepted… Accepted…Accepted…_

One after another, the letters confirmed his acceptance, taking some of the stress off of him.

“You see? I told you you’re brilliant! There’s no way you won’t get into MU.” She grinned at him, a warm feeling washing over him as his girlfriend’s words comforted him. _I’m gonna marry this girl someday._

He picked up the final unopened letter, taking in a deep breath to try and calm his pounding heart. He cringed at the sound of the paper tearing, almost nauseous from anxiety. Slowly, painstakingly so, he opened the letter.

A myriad of emotions surged through him as he read the letter. He stood up, staring at the letter as Lucy watched on. The further down the letter, his hands started to shake, tears welling up in his eyes.

Seemingly able to read him, Lucy stood up. “Natsu…”

Natsu dropped the paper to the ground and in one swift motion, wrapped Lucy in a bear hug and swung her around, his barreling laughter clashing with her shrieks of surprise. He let her down on the ground, still holding her close by her waist.

“I got in!” Lucy paused, caught off guard by Natsu’s behavior. A wide grin spread across her face as realization dawned on her. “Oh my God we’re going to college together!”

She plowed into him, throwing her arms around his neck. He placed his around her waist, pressing her body tightly against his as he bowed his head down to kiss her. Lucy started to pull away, but Natsu was in too good of a mood to let the moment slip by. He hoisted her up onto his waist, holding her suspended in the air as he kissed her. He brushed his tongue against her lips, tasting her cherry chapstick as he begged for entrance. He felt her lips shift under his as she opened them wider, allowing his tongue to slip through and caress the crevices in her oral cavity. She returned the favor, small sighs escaping their mouths as they caught their breath in between the heated kisses.

Eventually they broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva forming between their lips as a result of the passionate kiss. Natsu still held her wrapped around his hips, glancing up at her gorgeous face.

“What do you want to do tonight?” He asked her, “Anything at all, we just need to do _something_ to celebrate!”

Lucy let out a giggle as he spun her around. She contemplated the offer, “Let’s just stay here and order food. I don’t feel like going anywhere tonight.” She lightly squeezed her legs around his hips, “Besides, this way we don’t have to worry about PDA.” She gave him a sly grin as he set her back down on the ground.

“Sounds great,” he returned her mischievous smile, “Hey, my parents are out of town for the weekend anyway. Think you can make up an excuse and sneak over here to spend the night?”

Beaming, Lucy stood up on her tip toes to plant a quick kiss on Natsu. “I’m sure I can think of something. I’ll head over and grab some stuff; I’ll be back in a few.” She raced out the door, anxious to get back as soon as possible.

Natsu had never felt so happy in his life. Not only was he about to spend his first night with his girlfriend, which was sure to be a great time, but he was also going off to college with her. He felt invincible; better than he had in a very long time.

Knowing he had a bit of time before she returned, he quickly rinsed off in the shower, throwing on jeans and a polo, even spraying a bit of cologne on for added effect. He headed down to his bedroom, mortified as he saw what a mess it was. Realizing he didn’t have much time, he quickly cleaned up what he could, throwing any laundry into the hamper and quickly tidying the bed. Just as he finished, the sound of the doorbell reverberated through the house.

He headed upstairs and opened the door to see Lucy standing there with a backpack strung over her shoulder. He was about to say something when a new smell wafted into his nostrils. It took him a second to realize that the scent emanated from Lucy, obviously a new perfume she’d just put on. Now that he was paying attention, he realized she even changed her clothes; now she was wearing her short skirt and her favorite t-shirt, one he’d won her on one of their dates.

Acting on impulse, Natsu grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her inside; slamming the door behind her as he gently pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. He put his index finger under her chin to tilt her face up, providing a good angle for him to bend down and kiss her. It wasn’t as long as their earlier makeout session, but it was just as passionate.

“What was that for?” She asked, catching her breath as she leaned against the wall.

Natsu shrugged, “You should wear that perfume more often,” he slipped the tips of his fingers under her shirt and gave her waist a tiny squeeze, eliciting a squeal from her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, “it really suits you.”

He pulled back and chuckled to himself as he saw the rosy color spread across her cheeks.

“Well if you greet me like _that,_ do I really have a choice not to?” She teased back, and they both laughed. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?” She asked him.

“Not sure.” He checked his watch, seeing it was almost seven. “You wanna pick out a movie while I order pizza?” She nodded, and bounced over to the extensive collection of movies he owned, methodically sorting through to pick out a good one.

Meanwhile, Natsu went and ordered their favorite pizza, making sure to include Lucy’s favorite; a chocolate chip cookie cake. After hanging up, he plopped down on the couch, clearing a space next to him for Lucy. He watched her systematically look through the movies, unable to help himself as his gaze dropped to her sexy curves, perfectly outlined by her outfit. He couldn’t help but think about that time a few weeks ago… he chuckled to himself, causing Lucy to glance back at him.

“What’s so funny?” She asked as she plopped down next to him after slipping a DVD into the player.

“Oh nothing,” he turned, wrapping his arm around her waist, slowly sliding his hand down to her leg, “I was just remembering that one night a few weeks ago.” He leaned in close, his sultry breath breezing over the hairs of her neck, causing her to shiver.

“What night…” She paused, realization dawning on her face. She felt the heat rush to her face as she remembered what he was talking about: a few weeks ago, they had sex for the first time. It was a somewhat awkward experience for the both of them, but nonetheless was an unforgettable moment that the couple relished. “Oh, that night.”

He kissed her neck gently, working his way up from her collarbone to her jawline. A small sigh escaped her lips, cracking at the end as his fingers dug into her waist. He continued upward, lightly nibbling her ear, eliciting a squeal of pleasure as her back arched slightly. He smirked and pulled away, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“So, what movie did you pick?” He asked nonchalantly, pretending nothing happened.

Lucy sighed as she snuggled into his chest. “You’re such a tease, you know.” Natsu chuckled, flipping on the movie. They settled into a more comfortable position, Lucy lying down with her head on Natsu’s lap as he reclined into the couch, his fingers tracing small circles on her back.

About an hour into the movie, the doorbell rang as the pizza man arrived. Natsu got up, quickly paid the delivery man and set the pizza down on the table before heading into the kitchen to grab their drinks. Returning to the table, he sat back down next to Lucy and they scarfed down the pizza, lazily falling back into the couch once more. This time Lucy took a seat on Natsu’s lap, curling up into his chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

“Oh, what a cheesy movie.” Natsu teased as he stretched, getting up off of the couch.

“Oh shut it, you let me pick it.” She joked back. After stretching out she looked at her phone, seeing it was already ten o’clock. Natsu plopped down on his bed and Lucy joined him, laying down next to him. She turned on her side, feeling his arms wrap around her as he slid up close behind her. “So, what do you want to do?” She asked him, although she thought she already knew the answer.

“Well, we could watch another movie.” Natsu suggested; the hand sliding around her waist suggested he had other motives, but Lucy played along.

“Mmm, too much time just watching a screen.”

“Hmmm.” He pretended to contemplate as he turned on his side to face her, keeping a firm grasp on her waist. “We could take a drive.”

She shook her head, “Nothing to see in this boring town.” Their eyes met, her hazel eyes seeming to sparkle as he gazed into them, brushing a stray strand of blonde hair from her face.

He leaned in, gently kissing her neck. “You tell me what you want to do, then.” He continued on, slowly tracing his way up her jawline before suckling her earlobe. She squirmed slightly, melting into his warm embrace even more.

“I don’t know,” she sighed, trying to suppress the moans that threatened to escape her aroused body, “you’re the man; you lead the way.” She said in a whisper, daring him to be bold.

He did not disappoint. He slipped his fingers underneath her shirt, tracing lazy spirals on her navel as he kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. She shivered as his warm, moist breath cooled on the back of her neck, trembling even further as she felt his hands slide upwards, his lightly calloused fingers brushing along the length of her torso, stopping just under her breasts. She turned her head towards him and he leaned in, kissing her passionately as he continued to tease her with his hands, tracing them up and down her torso repeatedly, each time getting tantalizingly closer to her breasts.

“Natsu…” Lucy groaned, begging him to stop teasing her.

Slowly, Natsu’s hand crept up her stomach, _finally_ curving around her breast. Lucy arched her back into him as he squeezed, a moan of delight leaked out from her unintentionally, fueling Natsu even more. His coarse fingers circled around her tip, closing just enough distance to tease her before slowly receding back into his circular pattern. He grinned as he felt her squirm under his touch, prideful that he was the only one who could pleasure her like this.

Withdrawing his hand from her shirt, Natsu moved it up to shift her head to face him, leaning in to kiss her. He grazed his chapped lips over hers, savoring the flavor of her chapstick as he took her lips in between his. He shifted his legs, intertwining his between hers as they lay there kissing. He slid his hands back down to her stomach, slowly sliding her shirt up and off, throwing it to the side. Without breaking the kiss, he returned to stimulating her breasts, giving a little pinch to the tip of her.

Natsu felt her lips shift underneath his as she grinned from the pleasure of his hands. Excited, he brushed his tongue against hers, which she hastily accepted. Feeling the kiss widen as she opened her mouth in invitation, Natsu drove his tongue inside, headily exploring every area. Their tongues met, clashing with each other in heated passion as they kissed. Natsu bit slightly on Lucy’s lower lip, dragging it out as he squeezed harder on her breasts.

 _Oh God that feels so good, please stop teasing me…_ Lucy pleaded internally, too occupied elsewhere to form the words.

Natsu slowly pulled away from the kiss, twisting himself to end up on top of her, his legs situated over one of hers as he supported himself over her. He slowly slid back, sitting on his knees as he bent down to kiss her waist. He heard a sigh come from Lucy as she leaned her head against the pillow, relaxing into his touch. He slowly kissed his way upward, leaving a wet trail along her stomach. He tilted his head up, his eyes drawn to her large, heaving chest.

Unnerved by the look in his eyes, Lucy crossed her arms, hiding herself from Natsu.

“Natsu, you know how I feel about…” she was cut off as he deftly leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. He sat back up, his hands sliding over her arms to peel them off of her body. She resisted at first, but eventually relented as she knew he was stronger than her. He smiled at her reassuringly.

“Lucy, there’s no need to feel embarrassed around me.”

She slowly nodded, comforted by his words. She allowed herself to relax again as Natsu laid down on top of her, his tongue as light as a feather as it trailed down the length of her neck. He slowly slid his way down, stopping at the top of her chest. He glanced at her and, once he was sure she was fine for him to continue, dove his face into the valley between her breasts.

He felt her buck underneath him as he kissed along her humps, her nails digging into his lower back as she scraped him in response to the pleasure. He slowly kissed his way to the tip of her breast, massaging the other one in the process. He flicked his tongue over her tip, moistening it slightly as he blew over it. A deep sigh escaped her lips.

 _Oh GOD, just stop already… It hurts…_ She mentally begged him to stop teasing her, the pleasure almost painfully unbearable yet intoxicatingly arousing.

Seeming to hear her internal please, Natsu dragged himself down to her waist and fumbled with the button of her skirt, slowly sliding it and her underwear off once he managed to unfasten them. He stood at the foot of his bed, gazing over her wondrously toned body before kneeling back down between her legs. Lucy spread her legs in anticipation as Natsu started kissing her inner thighs.

“Natsu, please…” This time she managed to form the words, whimpering as his warm tongue grazed against her legs. He stopped at her center, bringing his hands up to caress her backside, squeezing and teasing her before bowing his head down in between her legs.

Lucy’s legs clenched tightly around his head as he flicked his tongue over her bud, teasing her. _Oh God, that feels so UHGNNN._ Her train thought broke as his tongue slipped into her, slowly swirling around. She let out a loud moan, unable to suppress it as she felt his tongue inside of her. She cried out as he retracted from her center, desperate for him to continue. Instead he crawled back on top of her, leaning over her for a long, deep kiss.

Lucy decided to turn the tables, pushing him over onto his back as she straddled his lap. Her hands moved in a flurry, clothes flying as she stripped him down to his boxers, desperate to reveal his muscular body. Sitting on top of him, she marveled at his toned build, the rippling muscles protruding over every inch of his body, streamlining into a perfectly cut ‘V’ shape at his waist. Unconsciously, her hands grazed up his stomach, stopping just at his chest. She paused, not knowing whether or not she should continue.

“Hey,” Natsu’s voice penetrated her thoughts, “it’s me. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” He took her hands in his, placing them on top of his chest, giving her a sly grin. “I’ll let you have your way with me any day of the week.”

She grinned back, proceeding to graze her hands over his torso, feeling his tight muscles clench underneath her fingers as he enjoyed the pleasure. Slowly, Natsu sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed as he let his legs drape over the sides. Wrapping Lucy in his arms he pulled her in for a kiss, feeling her chest press against his as she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucy was the first to pull back from the kiss, glancing down at his lap.

With trembling fingers, she traced her way down his chest, teasing up the waistband of his boxers. He slowly slid them off, Lucy raising her hips to let them slip underneath her. They both sat there, taking in each other’s naked bodies in all their glory.

“Lucy…” Natsu whispered, his hand cupping her face in his cheek.

“Take me, Natsu.” She whimpered, her body trembling in anticipation. If he’d gotten her this pleasured with just his tongue, she couldn’t imagine what was in store for her.

“Lucy, you lead this time.” He told her as he lay back on the bed.

Taking the lead, Lucy positioned herself above Natsu’s member. His hands travelled to her waist to help guide her as she lowered herself slowly onto him, gradually taking in his full length. It wasn’t nearly as painful as the last time, but it still hurt her slightly. She leaned down, kissing Natsu as she let herself adjust to him. She swiveled her hips slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Natsu groaned loudly, bucking his hips and thrusting into her as she did so.

“Oh, FUCK” he groaned, panting, “do that again.”

Complying, she repeated the motion, continuously rolling her hips, each time receiving a pleasurable moan from Natsu.

“Oh, my GOD that feels so good.”

He started to thrust inside of her, their motions blending together in perfect unison. Natsu clasped his hands around Lucy’s ass, squeezing tightly. The gesture made her flinch in pleasure, causing her to hit a sweet spot inside of her as she shifted over Natsu’s member. Unable to hold it any longer, she succumbed to the pleasure as her body was wracked with uncontrollable tremors, collapsing onto Natsu as she climaxed.

“That… felt so… good.” She exclaimed into his bare chest.

Not wasting any time, Natsu slid out from underneath her and positioned himself on his knees behind her, pulling her up onto her knees. Lucy let him have his way with her, her pleasured body craving more of him. She screamed as he thrust inside of her, overcome with a painfully arousing sensation. She drove her head into the pillow, screaming his name.

Natsu felt her body shift as she drove her butt upwards into him, and he could tell by her tremors that he had hit a sweet spot. He slowly pulled in and out of her, gradually gaining in speed and intensity.

 

“Oh God, I’m-“ He started, by the feeling of electricity surging through his body as he buckled under the pleasure, collapsing onto Lucy. He could feel her underneath him trembling as well, the two completely worn out. With one final groan he slid out of her, lying down beside her. She snuggled over to him, resting her head on his bare chest.

“That was amazing.” She sighed, bringing the blankets up over them.

He kissed her gently, “And we’re just getting started.”

They both chuckled. Lucy buried her head in the crook of his shoulder as he rested his in her soft hair. Her arms reached around his neck as he encircled his around her waist. They slowly drifted off to sleep, holding each other in each other’s arms. 


	3. Magnolia University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short on the couple's first day at college. More will definitely be coming, I just felt like throwing this one out there to shorten the time gaps a little bit. Nonetheless, enjoy!

Natsu stared at the mahogany doors before him, taking a deep breath of the warm summer air before pushing the heavy doors to his dorm open. He gawked at the sheer size of the place; every hallway seemed to branch off into infinitely many more hallways, making Natsu dizzy. By some miracle – whose name happens to be Lucy – he managed to find his way to his dorm without getting lost; he couldn’t help but think how lucky they’d been to get housed in the same building.

“I’m gonna go find my room, alright?”

He turned to face his girlfriend, met with her gorgeous eyes and bubbly smile. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss, “Alright. I’ll see you soon?”

She nodded, “Definitely.” Their lips met once more before she bounced off to go head to her room.

Turning his attention back to his dorm, Natsu took a deep breath before entering. The rooms were simple enough; two beds on opposite sides of the room, along with their own desks and dressers. As he walked inside, his thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound coming from further in the room. He walked in, and was met with the sight of a black haired guy with his shirt undone, pinning a blue haired girl against the wall as they made out. Now knowing what to do, Natsu tried to ignore them as he unpacked his belongings.

“Oh god, sorry about that.” The two, finally noticing his presence, broke apart from each other.

Natsu couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hey don’t sweat it. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of opportunities for me to return the favor.” He said with a sly smile. “You must be Gray Fullbuster.” He held out his hand, “Natsu Dragneel.”

Gray shook his hand, causing Natsu to shiver. _It’s still summer time, how can someone’s hands be_ that _cold?_

Retracting his hand, Gray gestured to his girlfriend, “And this beautiful lady is my girlfriend, Juvia.”

Juvia sheepishly walked forward to take Natsu’s extended hand.

“Knock, knock!” The pleasantries were interrupted as Lucy walked in. “Sorry to interrupt,” she glanced at Natsu, who pulled her in close and wrapped around an arm around her.

“You’re just in time! This is Gray, my roommate, and his girlfriend Juvia.” Realization dawned on Lucy’s face.

“Juvia? You wouldn’t happen to be in room 207 would you?” Juvia nodded, Lucy extending her hand. “Lucy Heartfilia; I’m your new roommate!” She beamed.

Natsu and Gray exchanged glances, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Natsu let out a sly grin, knowing that they could use this to their favor. _This is gonna be a great year._

 

By the time Natsu had finished unpacking and meeting other people in his dorm, he returned to his dorm, utterly exhausted. He heaved a sigh as he was once again greeted by the sight of Gray and Juvia making out. His exasperation turned to joy as he realized he was free to go up to Lucy’s room. He raced upstairs, somehow finding her room quickly and hammered on the door. Lucy hadn’t even opened the door all the way before Natsu exploded in, wrapping his arms around her as he carried her, giggling,  wedding-style over to her bed, carefully laying her down before crawling in with her.

“Natsu, you-“The words died on her tongue as Natsu pressed his lips against hers, sliding his hand down to her waist. He felt her lips shift into a grin underneath his, her body melting into his as they kissed. Slowly, reluctantly, they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, their bodies pressed tightly together as they lay there, breathing in each other’s presence.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Lucy whispered, nuzzling her head into the crook of his shoulder.

He chuckled, “I don’t think I have choice; Gray and Juvia could barely come up for air long enough to realize I was even there.” They both laughed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her pink-haired boyfriend’s neck, gently rubbing her hands through his hair. Natsu sighed at the feel of her hands in his hair, blanketing her in his warm breath. All of a sudden Natsu propped himself on his elbow, looking Lucy up and down.

“What is it?” She asked, confused by the change in behavior.

“You’re wearing too much clothes for bedtime.” He remarked, eliciting a grin out of Lucy. Standing up, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a handful of clothes.

“I’ll be right back.” She bounced out of the room, Natsu watching his girlfriend leave with a smile on his face. Wasting no time, he slid his clothes off until he was clothed in just his boxers. Shortly after, Lucy walked back in, wearing her tight short skirt and white tank top that stopped just above her belly button, accentuating her amazing curves. She slid next to Natsu under the covers, pulling his arm around her and hugging it, wrapping herself in his embrace. He scooched closer, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

“This is going to be a great few years.” He remarked, sending shivers down her spine as his breath tickled the back of her neck.

“It sure is.” She nuzzled closer into him, “I’m happy I get to spend them with you.”

He brushed his lips against her cheek, “And there will be many more after we graduate.” As soon as the words left his mouth, a wave of relief washed over him. He didn’t exactly know why, he just felt much better after letting that out. He knew he loved Lucy, but just saying those words solidified it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


	4. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy attend the college halloween party, but run into unexpected trouble.

Natsu groggily opened his heavy eyes, woken up by a sudden pressure on his chest. Cold feet entangled themselves around his under the blankets as the air from the cracked window breezed a familiar scent in his direction. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around Lucy’s waist as she rested her head on his chest.

“When did you sneak in here?” He asked, his gravelly morning voice breaking the silence.

“Just now; Juvia kicked me out saying that Gray was coming up.”

Natsu chuckled, “Those two just never stop do they?”

“Nope.”

Heaving a deep sigh, Natsu switched positions so he was lying on his side, face to face with Lucy as he held her in his arms.

“Great; thanks to you I can’t get back to sleep.” He teased, receiving a punch in the chest.

“Oh come off it, you can still get back to sleep.”

In response, Natsu slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her close so their bodies were pressed together. She felt him squirm a little underneath him, nonetheless melting into his embrace. It never stopped amusing him how his touch still made her squirm, as if even after all this time he still made her nervous. He found it cute how she still acted like they’d just started dating; always nervous and lovey-dovey around him. It made him fall even harder for her. He buried his face in her hair, breathing the scent of her in.

“How am I supposed to fall asleep with that intoxicating scent of yours constantly in my nose?” He purred into her ear, his groggy voice sending shivers down her spine.

Her cheeks turned an even deeper pink than his hair as she blushed from the compliment. Leaning down, he bent in for a deep kiss, the heat from the contact warming them through the chilly fall air. Pulling back, Natsu rested his forehead against hers, their hot breath colliding in the space between them.

“So, Lucy Heartfilia, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while…” He paused for dramatic effect.

“Oh?”

“Will you… go to the Halloween party with me?” He asked, grinning.

Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle at his goofy proposal. “I thought you weren’t that into Halloween?” She questioned.

He shrugged, “I’m not, but I know you are.”

Her heart melted at the gesture. “You’re the best, you know that?”

He gave her a cheeky grin. “Yeah I know. So, what are you planning on going as?”

\---

“Wow” Natsu stared at his girlfriend as she walked through the door. She was dressed up in her costume: a blue, lacy dress that stopped mid-thigh accentuated her amazing legs; the top of her dressed, Natsu thanked and cursed at the same time, showed off a bit more chest than usual. She struck a pose, putting on her masquerade mask to complete the costume. “Looks like I’m gonna have to beat some guys up tonight, because there’s no way anyone would be able to look away from that getup.”

She blushed, gesturing at his own costume. “Well you’re certainly dressed for the occasion.”

Natsu had dressed as a gladiator for the Halloween party, wearing the stereotypical gladiators scarf and chest plate, leaving his ripped torso exposed.

He flexed for dramatic effect, showing off his rippling muscles to his girlfriend. “Damn straight. No guy’s gonna wanna mess with this.”

Lucy chuckled at her cute boyfriend. “Alright tough guy, well, we better get going.”

Grabbing Lucy’s hand, Natsu led the two outside where Gray and Juvia were waiting for them. The two were wearing matching costumes: Gray with board shorts and an unbuttoned shirt, to show off his washboard abs of course, dressing as a surfer dude while Juvia dressed up in a skimpy bikini to match.

“Finally! We thought you two were-“ Juvia punched his arm, stopping him from going further.

“Oh, now _you’re_ worried about that?” Natsu teased back, everyone chuckling while Gray just sat there and blushed.

“Yeah, well…” His cheeks reddened even more as he struggled to think of a comeback. “Oh, let’s just go already.” He stormed off, wrapping his arm around Juvia and dragging her along as he stormed off. Behind them, Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing before following suit.

“Oh Naaaaatsuuuuuuu!” A shrill voice rang through the air, the sound of pounding footsteps proceeding.

Natsu felt Lucy’s chest heave as she sighed against him. “Does she _have_ to fawn all over you all the time, especially when I’m around?” She asked, exasperated.

“Yeah, it is getting to be annoying. I hate to be rude, though…” He turned around to greet Lisanna as she ran up to them. “Hey, Lis-“

He stopped mid-sentence as he was met with the sight of Lisanna running up to them, dressed in exactly the same costume as Lucy. He could feel Lucy tense up, her nails digging into his biceps as her frosty hands clamped around his arms. He tightened his grip around her hand, hoping to relax her a little bit.

“Wow Natsu, you look _great_ in your costume!” She beamed, her voice resembling that of grinding metal to Lucy, who still clung to Natsu’s arm. “You’re _so_ ripped, that costume suits you perfectly.” As if to throw salt in the wound, she walked up to Natsu and grazed her fingers over his torso.

“Thanks.” He managed to spit out, swallowing hard as Lucy tightened her grip on his arm.

Lisanna giggled at his discomfort. “Well, I’ll be seeing you at the party!” She started to bounce away, but turned around, “Oh, I _love_ the costume Lucy!” She added, throwing Lucy over the edge. Natsu barely managed to hold his girlfriend back as she tried to pounce at Lisanna.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lucy finally calmed down. Taking a deep breath, she stood in front of Natsu, stepping in close. Bringing her hand up to the back of his neck, she pulled him down so their foreheads were pressed against one another.

“You’re mine, don’t you forget that.” She whispered to him.

Natsu chuckled, “Now and forever.”

In one sweeping motion, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off of her feet, spinning around as he kissed her. She couldn’t help but let out a peal of laughter as he set her down, grabbing her hand.

“You ready?” She nodded, and they set off for the party, linking their arms together.

Once they arrived, they immediately searched out Gray and Juvia, finding them making out on the dance floor. Red-faced, Gray managed to come up for air long enough to greet them before bowing back down to kiss Juvia. Natsu and Lucy chuckled at the couple, before heading off to mingle with others. For the next few hours, the two spent their time mingling with others and dancing on the dance floor. Lucy couldn’t help but notice Lisanna watching the two as they made their rounds at the party.

Desperate to get away from people for a second, Lucy excused herself. “Hey, I’m gonna go get some air. Do you want me to get you a drink when I come back?”

“Sure. Are you alright? You want me to come with you?” Natsu asked, concerned for his girlfriend.

She shook her head, “I’m fine. Just need to get some air.”

“Alright, don’t be gone too long or I’ll worry!” He told her, before leaning down to give her a long slow kiss, not caring who saw.

Lucy blushed as he pulled away, grateful at Natsu’s efforts.

Natsu watched her walk outside, his brows furrowed as concern spread across his face. He wanted to follow her and make sure she was okay but decided to give her the space she asked for. He decided to talk to her later.

“Hey, what’s with the long face?” His train of thought was interrupted as Gray walked over.

“Oh, nothing. Just a little worried about Lucy, she seems kind of down.”

“Where is Lucy anyway?”

“She just went outside for some fresh air. Speaking of which, where’s Juvia? I’m surprised you two managed to separate long enough for a breath of air, much less get separated.” Gray chuckled at the remark.

“Yeah, well, she decided to head on back to the dorm. I’m gonna head out in a few minutes myself to uh… make sure she’s alright.” He lied, blushing as he realized his mistake.

Natsu couldn’t help but chuckle as he shoved his friend towards the door, “Go get ‘em tiger.” He teased as he watched Gray sprint down the sidewalk to the dorms.

As he turned around to head back to the party, a streak of blue caught his attention, drawing his gaze up to the balcony overlooking the party. He saw Lucy standing over the railing, motioning with her index finger to come up and join her. Grinning, he raced up the stairs to meet his gorgeous girl.

Lucy walked back inside, just barely missing Natsu as he raced up to the balcony. Exhausted of the party, she scanned the crowd in search of Natsu to drag him back to the dorm. With no luck, she strode over to her friend Erza.

“Hey Lucy! Enjoying the party?”

Lucy shrugged, “Yeah, it’s fun. I’m kinda tired though, it’s a lot more mingling than I’m used to.” She joked, causing Erza to chuckle.

“Haha, yeah. Jellal’s outside taking a breather as well.” She glanced behind Lucy, “Where’s Natsu?”  

“I was coming over here to ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I haven’t se-“ She stopped mid-sentence as her gaze shifted upward towards the balcony. Lucy followed her gaze, her heart dropping into her stomach as she watched an oblivious Natsu with none other than Lisanna. Her vision became blurry and her throat felt rock solid as the emotions welled up inside her, threatening to overwhelm her.

Oblivious to the situation, Natsu waltzed up the stairs to whom he thought was Lucy.

“Hey, I thought you went outside?”

She shrugged, “I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit.” She grabbed his hands and pulled him in close, “I just want to have a few minutes.”

Natsu grinned at her, and gripped her waist, pushing her against the wall. She didn’t even flinch as he gazed into her eyes, pressing his body against hers as he closed the distance between them. Her unwavering gaze met his, as he leaned down. He squeezed her waist, again met with no reaction. Just as he thought.

Right as he neared her lips, he shifted his face to whisper in her ear, “Nice try.”

He pulled back, met with a confused look.

“Lisanna, did you honestly think I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between you and Lucy?” His onyx gaze bore into her as he became dead serious, “I’m in love with Lucy, and that’s never going to change. You need to move on.” He glanced up, just in time to see Lucy running away from the party. He caught the gaze of Erza, who looked on disapprovingly. His heart sunk as he realized what had happened. Without a second glance, he left Lisanna and bounded down the stairs, sprinting out the door.

“Lucy!” He called out, desperate for her to stop. She glanced back, but kept running, throwing herself inside the dorm. “Lucy, wait!” His voice cracked as he called out her name, a lump forming in his throat. He threw open the dorm house doors and raced upstairs, getting to her room just as she slammed the door.

He banged and banged, “Lucy please, let me in. It’s not what you think.”

“Go away, Natsu!” He heard her high pitched voice crack as she cried in her room. Not knowing what else to do, he raced down to his dorm and banged on the door, ignoring the sounds of moaning coming from inside.

“Juvia! Please, I need your key, it’s an emergency!” He called out. He heard the sound of sliding metal as the key scraped under the door. Without a word he picked it up, racing back upstairs to Lucy’s room. He could barely manage to fit the key into the lock, his hands shaking as he tried.

He finally managed to unlock the door, slowly opening it to reveal a disheveled Lucy, her head in between her knees as she sat on the floor bawling.

“Lucy-“

“Go away!” She screamed, unwilling to listen to him.

“Will you please listen to what I have to say?” He begged, sitting down in front of her. She shook her head in response, tears smearing her knee caps.

“Okay, fine. But I’m not going anywhere until we talk.” A barrage of curse words and extremities flew out of her mouth as she tried to get him to leave, throwing every insult she could at him. Tears soaked her costume and her skin, the salty liquid pouring down her face. Finally, after a few minutes, she managed to swallow back the tears. Through blurry eyes she looked at Natsu, who hadn’t waivered at all.

“Natsu, I saw you. There’s nothing you can say that-“

“I knew it was Lisanna, Lucy.”

Disbelief, soon followed by anger, coursed through her body at an alarming pace. “You _KNEW_ it was her and you still…” She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer; her body was wracked with sobs as she found out about Natsu’s betrayal.

With a steady hand, Natsu tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. “I’ll admit, I didn’t know it was Lisanna from afar, but as soon as I was close I instantly knew.” He stood up, managing to drag her up with him. “As soon as I found out I told her to stop flirting with me.” Her sobbing stopped, and she met his gaze.

“How… How did you know?” She asked in between sniffles.

In response, Natsu placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her against the wall, leaning in close so that his mouth was centimeters away from her ear. He grinned as he felt her flinch underneath him.

“ _That’s_ how I knew.” He whispered in her ear before pulling back. He glanced into her eyes, noticing her confused look.

“I don’t get it…” She stated.

Natsu grinned at her as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, “Well first, it was the color of your eyes. I’d hope by now I would know what your eyes look like.” She blushed, gazing up at him as he went on to explain. She squirmed as he lightly squeezed her waist.

“Right there; that’s how I knew as well. Anytime were together, you get nervous at my touch and squirm under my hands, like you’re still in that lovestruck-girlfriend stage, and you’re all the more beautiful because of it. When I gripped Lisanna’s waist, when I thought she was you, she didn’t even flinch. And thirdly…” He buried his head in her hair, taking a deep sigh. “Your smell. Your scent is the most intoxicating fragrance on this planet, and I could tell in an instant that it wasn’t you.”

He pulled away to look into her eyes, seeing they were brimming with tears once more. He gently wiped them away with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands as he pressed his lips against hers for a long, slow kiss. “I love you, Luce. There is nothing, no one in this world that will ever change that.” He pulled her in close, “You’re mine, don’t you forget that.”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Lucy threw her arms around Natsu and buried her head in his chest as her body succumbed to the uncontrollable sobs.

“I’m.. s-s-sorry…” She stammered out, unable to express how terrible she felt.

Natsu only hugged her tighter, kissing her on the head. “Hey now, it’s alright. I’m here, and I’m never leaving you.” Slowly, he led her to the bed, pulling her down with him into a spooning position, just holding her as she cried in his arms, unable to stem the flow of emotions running through her.

After a while the crying finally stopped, and Lucy melted into his embrace. The rest of the night, the couple just laid in bed, holding each other as the sounds of the college students outside raged on.

“Happy Halloween, Lucy.” Natsu whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Happy Halloween”

The couple soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, lulled into unconsciousness by the sound of each other’s breathings and the steady rise and fall of each other’s chests.


End file.
